


Chapter Two: Loser

by CrazySongGal



Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazySongGal/pseuds/CrazySongGal
Summary: First day of school...





	1. Chapter 1

The cold hit Richie the minute he entered the house. His mothers fake smile, fathers frown at his leather jacket, and his sister's annoyed look didn't bother him. He was used to it as this was the way his life had been for the past four years. He was on his second day home and had already gotten into trouble.

"Did you take my money ass?" Nancy stated coming over to him.  
"Sure." Richie said patting his sisters head.  
"Richie!"   
"Yes mother?" Richie said with innocence.  
"Give her the money back." Yelled Mrs. Wheeler from the next room.  
" I spent it."   
"MOM!!" Yelled Nancy.  
"What you buy?" Mrs. Wheeler said walking into the room.  
Richie held a packet of cigarettes and some gum.  
"Richie!" Nancy Yelled. 

 

Right then Richie bolted into his room and locked the door. He could hear Nancy's voice yelling at him but he did not care. Just then he turned around. Mike was staring at him with a look of hatred on his face.   
"Hello Richie." He stated.  
"So... How's Eleven?" Richie said with a funny look on his face.  
"Ok... How's Eddie?"   
"Gone."


	2. Chapter Three: Tattoo on your life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He left with friends and family now he has a brother...

"WHAT!" Yelled Mike. This was bad. Mike and Eddie were the only people that were fully there for Richie. And now Eddie was gone and Mike was going.  
"H-he's g-g-gone." And that's when Richie started to cry.  
Richie never cried, or rather he never cried when people were with him and this was the first time in Ten years that Mike had seen him cry. It was the cry of a broken boy.  
"Oh Rich, what did you do?"  
"W-well...um..I."  
Mike grabbed the front of Richie's shirt and a piece of paper fell out. Richie raced to pull it away from Mike but Mike was too fast. Quickly, he opened the paper and started to read.

 

RICHIE WHEELER MEDICAL CANCER DOCUMENT

This document is hear by given to Richie Wheeler to use to get his cancer treatment for LUNG CANCER  
DO NOT LOSE DOCUMENT  
This should be given to Dr. Kepler  
appointment date: Friday the 5   
... 

 

Mike could not think. Richard Wheeler had lung cancer. His brother. The unbreakable Richie. And Eddie left him because he had lung cancer. Richie's words woke Mike out of his steeper.  
"He said that I should have stopped smoking and he was the only person who cared enough to try and get him to a minute. A-after that he muttered about death and became really scary. Then he saw my tattoos and found cigs in my pocket and he started screeching at me and then he told me all I gave him was pain. H-he t-t-told me that w-we were done."  
Mike tugged Richie into his arms and hugged him as if it were his life. He glanced at Richie's neck and saw the faint tattoo of a wolf howling at a moon in the moon the word broken was written. It was new and Mike new it was true Richie was broken. And it was time to fix him.


	3. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie felt like a monster... A small baby monster.

Eddie felt like a monster... a small stupid monster. He had just broken up with the love of his life, because he had lung cancer. He had yelled at a dying man and broken his heart. He was alone in his house with his homophobic mother with no friends (well they would all be with Richie during his treatment). They would have no time for Edward K. This was so dumb. HE WAS SOOOO DUMB! He could not think. 

 

Suddenly, Eddie heard a knock at the door to his house. He creaked it open to see Mike. Of course Mike would be here. Richie and Mike told each other everything. Mike was the first person to know Richie was Bisexual and Richie was the first to know about eleven and Mike.

"Hello Edward."  
"Hey Mike."  
"We need to talk." Stated Mike plainly  
" OK... what do you want to talk about."  
"What you freaking did to my brother!" Yelled Mike.  
"What do you mean." Eddie sprang out.  
"You Nearly KILLED a dying man!" Shrieked Mike. at the top of his lungs.  
"I broke up with him. IT's allowed." Eddie said shrinking into a corner.  
" INCORRECT YOU BROKE UP WITH HIM BECAUSE HE HAS CANCER!!!" Yelled Mike.

 

Eddie watched Mike walk away with a feeling of self hate mixed with a self weakness. He felt small and unwanted. But maybe that was the right thing to do for himself. His father had died of cancer and his boyfriend, no ex-boyfriend was dying too. Cancer was a monster and he was too.


	4. We are stronger together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie needs help...

Mike knew Richie needed help. For one thing, Richie was dark and even more broken than usual. When Richie and Mike were born the Wheeler family was quite poor.m So, they fostered out Richie until he was about thirteen when they had become rich and could take him. Richie had been from family to family getting beaten and bruised. At one of the houses he met a boy named Edward (Eddie) and they had become best friends. Now his best friend and boyfriend had left him. 

 

Mike picked up the phone and made a group chat with Richie's friend group. He had to tell them. And he did. the replys he got were heartbreaking.

Beverly: OH MY F*CKING GOD! No no no no no!  
Bill: WHAT Tell me this is a joke  
Stan: I hate Eddie for this.  
Ben:...  
Mike H.: GOD NO  
Mike Wheeler: It is true.


	5. The Black Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie feels like an endless hole...

Richie felt like and endless black hole. He stumbled to his classes, walking slowly and was late to all of Eddies classes. The worst thing was that all of the Losers knew it was not from cancer. Eddie. It was all from Eddie. The only person who would talk to him out of all the losers was Mike (Not Richie's brother Mike). And the things Mike said to Eddie sounded angry and depressed. The first day Richie was back at school, he was sitting with the Losers and Eddie came to sit with them. They all ignored him. They all pretended that he was not there. This was also followed by the texts. They had left Eddie on their group chat so Eddie would get alerted when Bev was asking Richie if he had had his pills, or if one of them should come over and stay with him. What was the worst for Richie was when Eddie had deleted the Chat between them. 

 

Richie closed his eyes. He was out of breath. He had just told his parents about his Cancer and they had cried and then his mother had ran to the store to get healthy food and threw out all the unhealthy food. 

 

" Rich, time for your pills." Mike yelled from the living room.  
"Ugh!" Pills, his least favorite thing about Cancer. He felt like Mike and Mr. Wheeler -Yes he thought of his father as Mr. Wheeler- were laughing at him, for being unmanly. Well he would show them!  
"Coming!" Richie yelled from his room. Running down the stairs.  
"Wow, He actually came." Mike remarked.  
"Shut the F up!" Richie dumped the pills in his mouth and then looked into the fridge. "Were are the chips?"  
"Mom dumped them out remember." Mike laughed at the expression on Richie's face.

 

Just then, Richie's phone buzzed.

Alert: Doctor's Appointment! 5 DO NOT BE LATE!


	6. The lamest way to spend a day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctors Office SUCKS...

The Doctor's Office SUCKS! Richie thought as he tried to run to the car. But, then he had to stop half way and catch his breath. His little sister Holly ran up to him. Holly was Richie's favorite ten year old. She was the opposite of him. Full of hope and love. Then thing that made Richie love her so much is that she never judged him for smoking-a thing he had had to quite-or vaping. Oh No. Holly would tell him everything about school drama and her life. Something she never told Mike.

 

They finally made their way to the doctors office and got Richie settled into the office Mike, Holly, and Mrs. Wheeler left to go to the waiting room. Richie looked around, this was a fancy Doctors Office. Suddenly, he started to coughing loudly for a solid three minutes. Deep breaths Richie thought. Deep Breaths.

"Hello, are you Richie Wheeler?" A Doctor with a name tag saying Todd came into the Office.  
"Yes Sir!" Reported Richie as he saluted the doctor.  
"I have your test results, would you like to call your family in?"  
"Yes please." Richie said with a white face.

A few minutes later Holly and Mike came in.

"Mom didn't want to come in." Mike said as he entered. Then he nodded at the doctor. Holly sat next to Richie and Squeezed his hand. Mike came on the other side and clutched Richie's hand. 

"I am sorry to tell you this but the results are not very good. You see, the cancer has spread so much that there is no way of stopping it."

Holly started to cry. Richie squeezed her hand, and Mike squeezed Richie's.

The Doctor sighed " You have about 2 months." Then, He ushered them out.


	7. Night at Bev's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bev had to be the best friend ever...

Bev had to be the best friend ever. Richie had texted her the bad news and she immediately told him to come over to her house. Bev lived with her aunt, who was gone all the time. So Richie and Bev would have the day to themselves. It was one of the best nights of Richie's life. Bev had found sugar free snacks and a few great comedies. Then, they spent the day as they used to before Richie had gone to JV. They talked about How horrible Eddie was which surprisingly made Richie feel a lot better. Then, they talked about Bev and her boyfriend Leonardo's relationship and also about Bill and Stan who were becoming really serious. Also, about Mike and Eleven who acted like they were married. Then, Bev and Richie had Used weird food to make amazing food. Then at five in the morning they feel asleep and then got up at eight to look at sexy male models. Richie left with the promise that bev would tell the rest of the Losers what had happend. 

 

"What about Eddie?" Bev asked as Richie was about to leave.  
"Tell him. Also tell him that he stressed me out so much that it gave me worst Lung Cancer." And then they laughed and laughed.


	8. Frozen Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bev stepped across the cold floor to Eddie.  
> "Why."

Beverly stood and looked at the door to Eddie's house. Was she actually going to tell him that Richie was dying. Deep in her mind she new that if Eddie and Richie were still together Richie would not be in this position.  
And then the tears started to fall. 

Suddenly the curtain moved and Bev saw Eddie at the window. He ran to the door and ushered her in.  
"Whats Wrong?!" Eddie almost screamed at her.  
"Richie...H-He has O-o-one month."  
The look on Eddie's face was white.  
"Oh FUCK!" Eddie yelled and then he fainted.

When Eddie woke up he was lying on the couch with Bev sipping tea and sitting on the floor.  
"Something tells me that you and Richie aren't as trashed as I've heard. "  
"What Did He tell You?!" Eddie said trying to get up but failing miserably.  
When Bev finished talking she saw Eddie was in pure shock.   
"What?" Asked Bev looking really confused.  
"Is that what he took in."  
"What do you mean?" Wondered Beverly.  
"Well First of all, I...I thought he was joking." Said Eddie lamely.  
"You can't tell when your own boyfriend is being truthful!" Yelled Bev.  
"Um, yes. Well anyway. I got so upset because my dad, well ya know. He died of cancer. Um. So, so I broke it off. And then I realized that he was telling the truth..."  
"We have to tell him that you can get back together!"  
"NO! He must think I'm a monster."  
"He's dying. He doesn't have much longer. You can at LEAST try!"  
"Okay." Eddie repeated that over and over again on the ride to Richie's house "Okay...Okay...Okay." 

When they finally got to the house they were both sure they felt a chill cross over them. The cold outside air felt good on Eddie's skin as he made his way to the front door. He knocked. The door didn't open.   
"He must not be home." Eddie said speeding into the car. Bev grabbed him by his jacket.   
"Richie, Mike, and Mike are all playing video games down in the basement. I'll text Richie." Bev said as she grabbed the her phone.  
A few moments later, the door flew open. There he stood. Messy hair, red cheeks, but something was different Richard Wheeler looked like he was made out of paper. He was dying. Just then Holly came to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed I took my time this time so you guys should have fun!  
> Thank you!!


	9. No Longer A Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly is a child no more...

"Richie go downstairs right now." Stated Holly calmly.

"Holly!" Richie almost yelled.

"Rich please... I need to talk to this dick!"

"Fucking Fine!" Yelled Richie as he started down the stairs at a very very slow pace.

 

Eddie looked at Holly. He had not been over at the Wheeler's home since Richie went to JUV. Holly was very different. He hair was a light strawberry blond when he saw her last. It was now wavy and a was dark caramel color. Her face looked a lot like Richie's: pale, and sharp. She was really beautiful. Holly was wearing a pair pf light wash jeans and a grey crop top.

"WHAT THE FLIPPING HELL!" She Yelled at him as loud as she could.

"Huh?" Was all Eddie could muster before Holly punched him. It felt like Richie had. She was a double of Richie he though. Eddie remembered the only reason he knew was when he had been kissed by a dude during homecoming and Richie saw and thought he had cheated. He shuttered at the memory of it.

"Holly!" Yelled bev shocked at the thirteen year olds ways."Take a deep breath hol..."

"Y-YOUR ON HIS SIDE! HIS! HE FU-UCKING HURT MY BROTHER!" She was stuttering now just like bill. When she was young she had learned to control her stutter well but sometimes just sometimes she went off the edge.

"Look Holly I...I...can I talk to Richie?" Whispered Eddie, the damage was done.

Holly laughed."You want to see my DYING brother. How sweet!" 

And then she shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy...  
> I am so so sorry that I haven't posted in a while I know how it feels to be waiting to find out what is next!  
> xoxo  
> CrazySongGal


	10. Love Has Saved Us All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sorry about that."  
> "It's Fine!"

"Holly! What did you do!" Yelled Richie from the basement  
"I told him to fuck off and then slammed the door!"  
"WHAT!" Richie bolted from the basement to the door in five seconds flat.

 

He opened the door to see a red Eddie sitting with Beverly and crying.

"And here I though you had forgotten me!"Richie said with the coldness clear in his voice.

"Richie!" Eddie yelled and hugged him. Richie melted into the hug. He had missed Eddie so so much! 

After Eddie explained how he thought Richie was joking about his fathers death, Richie's face was so sad.

"I..I've missed you Eds."

"So have I Rich, so have I."

 

"ARE YOU TOGETHER OR WHAT?!" Beverly and Holly yelled at the same time.

"Yes?" Eddie asked

"Yes."

 

It has been 7 years and now Richie and Eddie are married. They have two children named Laura and Artemis. Richie has twelve more years to live. Love has saved us all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The chapter when we have the real love from Eddie and Richie!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hope you enjoy!!


End file.
